


Take my Land

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Firefly AU, M/M, POV Sendak (Voltron), Prostitution, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Have you thought about my offer?” Sendak asked. “You could have a fine life here, with me. You would be comfortable, taken care of. You wouldn’t have to take any other clients, put yourself at risk at the rim.”“I’ve been considering it,” Lotor said.“It’s been a year,” Sendak bit out. “I won’t wait for you forever.”





	Take my Land

**Author's Note:**

> So... just so we're all clear, Sendak is not a nice guy in this one. While I'd hesitate to call what happens here rape, obviously the power dynamics are Problematic.
> 
> Some notes about the Firefly universe:
> 
> Companions- It’s rare but not unusual for companions to be… let’s say, “bought” for the exclusive use of one client, and kept like a concubine. Generally this is presented as a good thing overall? Like, anyone who could do such a thing is rich enough to keep the Companion comfortable, and it’s almost presented as an act of love. However, there are obvious possessive vibes and it’s… creepy.
> 
> While Companions can technically choose their clients and turn down ones they don’t like or don’t want to deal with, I’m betting there’s some funky business that can go on with this system. Especially if the client is particularly rich and powerful.
> 
> Black Mark- If a client does something particularly egregious, they can be put on a “blacklist” and no Companion will ever work with them again.

 

 

* * *

 

Sendak couldn’t help rushing as he strode back to his rooms. He was on the verge of ripping his clothes off in the halls- he’d wasted so much time already stuck in pointless meetings, nearly thirty minutes.

Lotor wouldn’t wait for him, he knew that much for sure. He was a stickler for the rules, the regulations. According to guild standards, the engagement began at the agreed-upon time whether the client was there or not. There were no refunds, do-overs, or any other considerations for lateness, warranted or otherwise.

Sendak slammed into his rooms to see Lotor sitting at the dining table, drinking tea daintily. The hated hourglass was turned over and running, just like Sendak had known it would be. Lotor looked up and smiled warmly as Sendak burst in.

“Take off your clothes,” Sendak ordered. They had no time to waste, he’d already wasted so much-

“Yes, master,” Lotor said as he stood. It made sense that he’d assume Sendak wanted him to play the slave tonight, based on the abrupt way Sendak had arrived and immediately started ordering him around. But that wasn’t what he wanted, not now.

“No,” Sendak growled, striding over even as he ripped off his own clothing.

“Yes, my love,” Lotor corrected, smiling wider, softer. He pulled his robe off and he was wearing delicate lingerie underneath just like Sendak liked- at other times. Right now he had no patience for it.

“Get on the bed.”

Lotor moved to lay obediently on the sheets, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. Within moments Sendak was upon him, ripping the rest of the garments away carelessly. Lotor would be sure to add the cost of them to his bill but that didn’t matter, he just wanted him _now_.

He pushed Lotor’s thighs open and shoved two of his fingers into Lotor’s mouth so he could get them slick. It didn’t matter- he knew Lotor was already prepared. But he enjoyed the ritual of it, enjoyed silencing him, cutting off his lies.

Lotor sucked on his fingers obediently, looking up at him with a dark-eyed gaze like he wanted it just as badly as Sendak did. But he wasn’t hard at all, and Sendak vacillated between indifference and rage at it all.

How much time was left? He wasn’t sure. Not enough to be playing their usual games. He yanked his fingers out of Lotor’s mouth and shoved them inside his ass.

Lotor cried out and arched against him, his soft cock twitching pathetically.

“Yes, my love,” Lotor whispered, reaching out to clutch at Sendak’s shoulders. There was a faint sheen of sweat over his brow, his chest was heaving with every breath he took- it was almost enough to complete the illusion of his arousal. Almost.

“Turn around,” Sendak growled, pulling back.

Lotor moved without hesitation, even though Sendak knew he didn’t really like it this way. It didn’t matter what he _liked_ , he still presented himself for Sendak’s cock like a bitch in heat.

“Please, my love,” Lotor moaned breathily and Sendak did his best to fall into the illusion, did his best to pretend this was all real. It _was_ real, in its own way. He’d wanted to own Lotor, to use him, to have him beg for it. And here he was, almost exactly as he’d wished except for the sharp sour taste of falseness to it all.

“I’ll give you what you want, you cockslut,” Sendak growled, pushing inside ruthlessly.

Lotor gasped and Sendak wasn’t sure if it was with pain or pleasure, but it was something _real_ and Sendak fucked in harder just to hear it again. Lotor cried out, clutching at the sheets.

“Please!” he yelled. “Sendak- my love- please! Harder!”

Sendak grinned and tightened his hands over Lotor’s hips, only to let go abruptly. Was he just saying what Sendak wanted to hear? Or was he trying to trick him into hurting him, bruising him-

That might get him a black mark from the Companion’s Guild, and then he’d never have this again, never have Lotor again.

Suddenly he was angry and he pulled back with a growl. Lotor whined with disappointment but it sounded so fake- all of this was so pathetically fake.

“Ride me,” Sendak ordered, lying down on the bed.

Lotor didn’t hesitate to climb on top of him, smiling so softly as he sank down on his cock. “Yes,” he groaned, throwing his head back. “Yes- _fuck_ \- Sendak _please!”_

Sendak fucked up into him, anything to get that fake smile off his face.

Lotor gasped for real, maybe with pain, and it was so _good_. “Tell me you want this.”

“I want this,” Lotor moaned without hesitation. “I want you- Please, my love- please- give it to me. I need it. I need you so badly-”

For a moment his treacherous words caught in his throat as he gasped when Sendak fucked into him brutally-

“Please-” Lotor moaned wantonly even as tears rose to his eyes. “Please- please, my love- yes- give it to me- I want you, I _need_ you-”

He shuddered, gripping Sendak’s shoulders tight. For a moment Sendak believed it. And then he glanced down and saw that Lotor’s cock was still soft.

A soft chime rang through the room and Lotor froze, his false pleasure fading into nothing more than bland pleasantness.

He climbed off of Sendak’s cock as casually as he’d climb out of the bath. Sendak bared his teeth at Lotor’s retreating back but it was no use. All he could do was watch as Lotor walked nude towards the table and grabbed a washcloth to wipe himself off.

Sendak was still hard and wanting and suddenly he was so- _angry._

He stood from the bed, trying to get his breathing under control. “Won’t you stay a bit longer?” he asked, trying to force his tone towards something gentle and sweet.

“You know the rules,” Lotor said politely as he pulled on his robe. His fingers glittered with rings as he brushed his hair back from his face. At the back of his mind Sendak noticed that he wasn’t wearing the ubiquitous crystal drop earring. Strange- he’d never taken it off before.

“Stay the night,” Sendak said, wincing at how _pathetic_ he sounded. “We don’t even have to have sex, we could just-”

“I can’t,” Lotor said.

Sendak couldn’t help baring his teeth in a growl. “Have you thought about my offer? You could have a fine life here, with me. You would be comfortable, taken care of. You wouldn’t have to take any other clients, put yourself at risk at the rim.”

“I’ve been considering it.”

“It’s been a year,” Sendak bit out. “I won’t wait for you forever.”

“I’m not asking you to, Commander Sendak.”

Somehow the proper address made him even more angry. He stood and walked over to grip Lotor by the upper arm, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“With me being detained, this was hardly-”

“If you’d like to schedule another engagement, take it up with the guild,” Lotor said coldly. He tilted his head, like he was _daring_ Sendak to go further-

And Sendak let him go.

“You performance tonight left much to be desired.”

“You have my apologies,” Lotor said.

“I don’t care about you _apologies_ ,” Sendak snarled. “I care about getting my money’s-worth! Take your pills, drink your tea- do whatever it takes. You were soft the whole time and I won’t stand for it!”

“Yes,” Lotor said with a polite nod. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”

“Or what?” Lotor asked, tilting his chin up in defiance even as his tone was still full of that familiar bland acquiescence. “If I’m not performing up to your standards you’re welcome to choose someone else, Commander.”

Sendak scowled and reached out to take Lotor by the throat- careful, always so careful not to grip tight enough to bruise, to leave a mark. To give him any cause to run back to his guild and ask to be reassigned.

“Watch yourself, _whore,”_ Sendak hissed. “You think just because you’re _expensive_ anyone will give a damn about you? You think just because you’re _pretty_ they’ll take care of you? No. You might be a _Companion_ , but everyone knows you’re just a _thing_. Everyone knows you’re just a fuck-toy to be bought and sold.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes, and for some reason he wasn’t as cowed as he was before, just a month ago.

“As you say, Commander,” Lotor said, but somehow it sounded like poison. He pushed Sendak’s hand away and turned to pick up the hourglass. “I’d better go, before they ask after me.”

He moved to leave and Sendak couldn’t help yelling after him, couldn’t help saying-

“You’re just a set of holes to be fucked- to be used! You’ll be old soon, withered and gray, _ugly_. Who will care for you then? Who will love you? No one. No one but me. You’re-”

“Good night, Commander Sendak,” Lotor said mildly before breezing out the door.

Sendak yelled after him, overcome by anger and despair.

No.

This wasn’t how it should go. No! How _dare_ he? No. Lotor would bow to him again, for real, forever. He wouldn’t put up with this.

This was the last time that Lotor would get to walk away.

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
